Vorzyd V
|sector=Vorzyd sector |system=Vorzyd systemGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, p. 143 |suns=1: Vorzyd |position=5''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, p. 144 |moons=None |coord=R-6 |xyz= |routes= |distance= |lengthday=22 standard hours |lengthyear=277 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=14,900 km |atmosphere=Type I (Breathable) |climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Urban *Plains |water= |interest=*Jokoflow *Lake Joko *Casino Royale *The Arch |flora= |fauna= |species=Vorzydiaks |otherspecies=*Hrakians *Humans *Kilmaulsi *Selonians *Paiguns *Squalris *Kubaz |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=Democracy |population=2 billion *63% Vorzydiaks *10% Hrakians *8% Humans *6% Kilmausi *4% Selonians *9% other |demonym= |cities=Efavan (capital) |imports=*Consumer goods *Industrial goods *Foodstuffs |exports=None |affiliation=*Commonality *Galactic Republic *Confederacy of Independent SystemsThe Essential Atlas, p. 151 *Galactic Empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Greater MaldroodThe Essential Atlas, p. 194 *Yuuzhan Vong empireThe Essential Atlas, p. 220 *Darth Krayt's Galactic EmpireThe Essential Atlas, p. 226}} Vorzyd V, also known as Vorzyd 5, Vorzyd-5, or Gambler's World, was a planet in the Vorzyd system of the Outer Rim Territories. Description Occupying the fifth and outermost orbit from the star Vorzyd, Vorzyd V was a terrestrial planet in the Vorzyd system, located within the Vorzyd sector of the Outer Rim Territories region of the galaxy. With a diameter of 14,900 kilometers, the world possessed standard gravity, a breathable atmosphere, a temperate climate, and no moons. Its terrain was largely urban, though plains were also present on its surface. A day on Vorzyd V lasted 22 standard hours and a year lasted 277 standard days. Due to the wealth of Vorzyd V, the Vorzyd system was an important part of the Commonality, a confederacy of nine sectors centered around the trading world of Columex. Vorzyd V had a democratic government with a Prime Minister, and while the planet had no major exports, it received imports including consumer goods, industrial goods, and foodstuffs. Efavan, the capital city of Vorzyd V, hosted a number of lavish casinos, which were marketed by holographic advertisements in the world's orbital traffic lanes. History Once a colony world of the people of Vorzyd IV, the Vorzydiaks that lived there gave all their physical work over to labor droids, valuing leisure and games over hard work. In 4 ABY, the Vorzyd system fell within the boundaries of the Greater Maldrood, a section of space that was fortified by Admiral Treuten Teradoc during the disorder that followed the Battle of Endor.The Essential Atlas, p. 202 In 8 ABY,The Essential Atlas, p. 198 under pressure from a New Republic campaign, Teradoc abandoned his territories,The Essential Atlas, p. 203 including the area surrounding Vorzyd V, which were then annexed by the Galactic Empire. In 9 ABY, Vorzyd V was outside of the core territory of the shrinking Empire, but it was within space affiliated with Grand Admiral Thrawn during his campaign against the New Republic.The Essential Atlas, p. 200 By 27 ABY, during their invasion of the galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong had taken control of the Vorzyd system. By 137 ABY, Vorzyd V was within space claimed by the Empire of Darth Krayt. During the New Order, the heavy taxation and strict gaming laws of the Galactic Empire began to weigh heavily upon the people of Vorzyd V. Due to this, President Natala Vanden of the Gambler's World became a Rebel Alliance sympathizer and set up a meeting with Luke Skywalker to begin negotiations for their defection to the Rebel Alliance. Around 39 ABY, the people of Vorzyd V began to build the casinos and amusement parks for which their world would later become famous. During this time, the citizens of Vorzyd IV accused the people of Vorzyd V of sabotaging their monitoring systems and factories. After investigation by the two Jedi Kyp Durron and Owen Kenobi, it was found to be caused by the Freelies, a youth movement native to Vorzyd IV. The Jedi Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, better known as "Scout" was born on Vorzyd V in 34 BBY. In 42 ABY, the Prime Minister of Vorzyd V was Kalasaad Woztu. During the second galactic civil war, the Vorzyd system was within space controlled by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Gambler's World'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' Notes and references Category:Commonality planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Vorzyd V locations